Bothersome Awakening
by XbloodlyluvedX
Summary: This is after the Gothic Parade chapter in the manga what I hope happens. This is my first story for this anime. One-shot


****

**Heys =D This is my first story for Barajou no Kiss. I have silly sarah sparkle to thanks for introducing me to the manga. I love it X3 **

**So be kind to me. I'm still not use to the characters so they might be alittle OC.**

**I don't own Barajou no Kiss.**

* * *

Anis sat in class, staring out the window thinking about the Arcana cards although Ninufa could sense the cards. She couldn't help but wonder. Not only was she thinking about the cards, she was thinking about the Rhode Knights. She's suppose to help them 'Awaken' which really meant they have to create a bond with her. She suddenly shuddered when she remembered what happened at the Gothic Horror Parade.

"Of all of them, it had to be Tenjoh-sempai," she said to herself but she wasn't unheard.

"Yamaoto-san, if you have so much time to day dream, I'd prefer you'd pay attention to the lesson."

Anis's face heated up in embarassement and nodded. She didn't realize that no one heard what she had said except for one person that sat diagnally behind her. He was looking at her from the corner of his eyes as he wrote down what the teacher was saying. He sighed, feeling his heart sink, as he shook his head.

X.X.X.X.X

"Lady Anis!"

"Let it begin," she sighed, putting down her chopsticks.

She was having a peaceful lunch with all her roses _except_ for the White Rose. After yesterday, she's felt funny around him and has been trying to avoid him. Not only was it him, Mutsuki made Anis uncomfortable too after how he pulled her into his arms back at the park. She shook the thought out of her head, noticing that Tenjoh had already started his rambling along with his sparkling attack.

"Will you shut up? Your voice is starting to make my ears bleed."

Anis looked at Kaede who seemed much more irrated since the park. She didn't know why but it bothered...a lot. The only comfort she had from anything was Seiran. Sure, he had his charms but it didn't bother Anis as much as the other three were bothering her. _I even ranked them by how much they bother me:_

4. Seiran-kun

3. Mutsuki

2. Tenjoh-sempai

and 1. Kae-baka

"Anis-sama, are you feeling okay?"

She came back down to earth to see everyone staring at her. Even Tenjoh stopped rambling. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just uh..thinking about the Arcana Cards is all."

"Ah. Don't worry Anis-sama, Ninufa is keeping an eye out for them," Seiran smiled at her.

"Mhm."

Kaede watched her talk to Seiran and then tell Tenjoh to shut up. Mutsuki noticed him watching her and could only shake his head.

X.X.X.X.X

"Thank god, the days over! Tenjoh-sempai has student council, Mutsuki disappeared, and Seiran-kun left ealy. Hm...I wonder what happened to-Ah!"

She waited for the impact against the ground from tripping but it never came. She opened her eyes and looked up at her savior.

"Man, stop spacing out and pay attention will you?"

"Shut up, Kae-baka!"

"Pft, whatever." He set her up and then walked off.

Anis watched his retreating figure and had a scik feeling in her chest that she didn't like. "I don't like this at all."

X.X.X.X.X.X

Anis was laying on her bed staring at Kaede's red card. The way he's been acting has been bothering her more and more with each passing minute.

"One kiss and he'll be here in a minute...So why is it THAT I CAN"T KISS THIS FRICKIN' CARD!"

In her outburst, she accidently dropped the card, it landing on her face. In other words her lips. Just as she was lifting the card off her face and realizing what happened, red rose petals were swirling in her room and there stood Kaede who had just come out of a bath. Like last time, he was shirtless but thankfully wearing pants.

He quickly shimmed the room while Anis was freaking out. Her eyes were closed tightly and she was shouting at him to put in a shirt.

"Alright, alright. I have a shirt on. Will you relax now?"

When she opened her eyes, he really was wearing a shirt but it happened to be her school shirt. He was starin at the shirt wondering how he possibly was able to fit in it as he sat on the floor with his arm resting on the edge of the bed. Anis stopped pouting and frowned. Usually Kaede would say something 'smart' when summounded but that doesn't seem to be the case.

He just sat there avioding her eyes by looking down at the floor. _You can do this, Anis. Just ask him_, she thought to herself. She took a deep breath and crawled to the end of the bed. "Kaede..."

"What?" He made the mistake of looking at her. Her face was next to his with an expression of concern.

"Something's wrong and you're not telling me."

"And why should I tell you?"

A tick mark appeared on Anis's head as she grabbed her pillow from behind her and wacked Kaede with it, "Don't 'why should I tell you' me! I get enough of that from Mutsuki! You said you'll always be there for me!"

"And where the hell does that fit into this!" he shouted back, grabbing the pillow and throwing it aside. But he was taken back by what he say. Anis face screamed angry but her eyes threw her off. They were filled with tears welling up. "Anis..."

"I don't feel that you're here for me. You've been in such a pissy mood since what happened at the park and I don't like it. I feel that it's my fault. It's been bothering me so much."

Kaede sat there wishing she wouldn't cry. But the first tear had already fallen. He pulled himself onto the bed and wiped the tears away. Anis turned her face away from him, feeling embarrased. Then she heard Kaede sigh.

"What happened at the park...really bothered me."

"The park...?" she asking, looking at him again.

He nodded and gently took her chin and lifted her face to look at him, "I guess you can say I'm jealous of Misuki for being Awaken first."

"Jealous? But why?"

Kaede leaned in dangerously close to Anis face but she didn't pull away. She didn't know why and she didn't want too.

"Tell me to stop if you don't want this," he whispered, his lips only a brush away.

He watched her dazed eyes slowly close and so did his. Their lips met and suddenly, there was a strong gust of wind, red rose petals, and a bright light. Kaede felt stronger and Anis was experiencing the same feeling from when Tenjoh was Awakened but that didn't make them part. What made them part was the need for air.

They sat there gazing at each other until Kaede kissed her forehead gently and pressed his card to her lips, causing him to go back home. Anis sat on her bed, completely dazed by what happened but once her senses came back, her face turned completely red. She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it but once she was done screaming, something in her heart pulled the corners of her mouth up into a smile.

X.X.X.X.X

Anis cautiously walked into her school, hiding from Seiran, Mutsuki, and Tenjoh who were bound to know about Kaede's Awakening. her face turned red for the hundreth time that morning when she remembered what happened last night. She shook it off and ran into her homeroom and marched over to her seat. She gave a sigh of relief, seeing as no one else was in the room. Turns out she came a _little_ early.

"It's his fault for making me so anxious."

"Who's fault is for what?"

Caught off guard by the voice, she gasped and fell out of her seat. Then she felt the person wrap their arms around her and pick her up. When she looked up at the person, her face turned red again. "Kaede."

"Hey." His cheeks were pink and he was having a hard time keeping eye contact with her. He pulled his arms back at his sides and then rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Look...about last night. It was just a kiss. Don't get me wrong, it meant a lot to me. I mean, it's what I have to do as a Knight. No, I don't mean. Like-Ugh, why can't I get it out?"

Anis giggled at how flustered Kaede was and thought it was really cute. Then something in her made her step up to him and give him a small peck on her lips. It shut him up thats for sure.

"Don't worry. We're okay."

Kaede smiled at her and ruffled her hair causing her to pout. Then, the class room door was thrown open, almost off the wall. Tenjoh stood there panting with Seiran standing behind looking a little sad and Mutsuki who didn't seem to care (or so it looked).

"I demand to know what caused _his_ Awakening!" Tenjoh shouted, pointing at Kaede.

Kaede stared at the guy, not wanting to tell him shit when there was a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see it was Anis' hand.

"Well...Good luck tell him. Bye~!" Then in a flash, she was gone.

"ANIS!"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. I normally write for Shugo Chara so yea.**

**R&R plz**


End file.
